<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>acting like a king when you’re no more than the jester by jubileeline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023509">acting like a king when you’re no more than the jester</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubileeline/pseuds/jubileeline'>jubileeline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, As well, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dinosaurs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, GIVE THEM HUGS!!!, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kenji Kon needs Therapy, Kenji Kon needs a hug, L - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Brooklynn, Mild Gore, Panic Attacks, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Swearing, They all need hugs, WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE TAGS, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula Needs a Hug, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula is a Good Friend, basically happens when kenji is at his Tree, basically its what if kenji had a guilt fuelled nightmare like darius did L, fine ill do it myself, hi mcyt subscribers i write dinosaur fanfictions now, i let them swear bc they deserve it, implied ben/kenji L, kenjina best friends so true, lol ben fucking dead, no beta we die like ben, no beta we die like bumpy in s3, they all need therapy tbh, where are their character specifc tags like "kenji kon is bisexual" this feels like a hate crime!!!, wrote this on mfing WORD kill me now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubileeline/pseuds/jubileeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kenji can't seem to let go of the past.</p><p>or</p><p>hehe guilt and benji go brrrr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula &amp; Kenji Kon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>acting like a king when you’re no more than the jester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw for blood, mild gore, panic attacks. stay safe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenji closed his eyes, trying to ignore the steady sound of someone hobbling away. Yaz couldn’t go far, so he wouldn’t worry about it.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes when the steps grew faint to hear, looking around. “Yaz? Where did you go?” he called, and when he got no answer he groaned and rolled his eyes. “You’re meant to be resting!” standing up and brushing the grass off his back, he walked in the direction the steps disappeared in. “Yaz?” Kenji yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Someone stepping behind a tree caught his eye, and he headed in that direction. “So, are we playing hide and seek? You know I hate games, Yaz!” he muttered, rounding the tree just in time to see a silhouette disappear behind a tree. “Since when were you wearing blue?” he wondered aloud and marked it off as his eyes playing up. Trading his run for a light jog, he followed them, but seemed to never catch up.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t funny anymore!” he started running, forever <em>just </em>missing them. Kenji reached behind a tree and pulled back...</p><p> </p><p>“Ben?” his mind stuttered, causing him to let go and take a step back. Ben turned and met his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben! You’re back!” Kenji wrapped his arms around ben, not wanting to let go. “You’re here. You’re right here. Wha- what happened to you, why are you so … bloody…” he looked down, and when he looked back up there was blood leaking out of ben’s mouth. “Why didn’t you try to help me, Kenji?” he asked, and Kenji took a step back, looking in horror as red dyed once blue clothes. “You were right there, but you didn’t even try. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ben, I-I- “</p><p> </p><p>“You killed me,” Ben shoved him, leaving bloody handprints on Kenji’s shirt that quickly seeped into the fabric. “You left me to die.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to find you, but the monorail…” Kenji tripped on his over a root, and he hit the ground with a thump. Ben stood in front of him, leaving footprints of blood. Wind whistled through his hair. There shouldn’t be wind, he thought, and looked around to find the green lively exterior of the jungle had been replaced with dark silver walls. Smashed glass was next to him, and it took him an awfully long time to figure out he was reliving that night. Darius was crying for someone to help him in front of him, and when Kenji tried to get up iron handcuffs appeared from the floor and closed around his hands and ankles. “No, no-“ he panicked, using all his strength to try and get them off of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenji, why aren’t you helping?!” he looked up and Darius was looking at him expectantly. “I can’t g-get up!” he yelled, wanting to rip his hands off. “Stop being selfish and help!” Darius yelled, and Kenji looked on in horror as a second pterodactyl crashed through the wall and ripped the front cart off, taking the others with them. “No!” he cried, launching up as the cuffs disappeared and looking down at the moving trees. “P-please, no…”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think you’re better than everyone, when you’re just a lazy entitled prick?” he turned to look behind him and there was Ben again, looking at him with nothing but pure hatred.  “You can’t do anything for yourself, because everything your entire life has been handed to you on a silver platter.” Ben took a step towards him, and Kenji inched away from the puddle of blood that came closer with.  “Acting like a king when you’re no more than the jester who’ll be beheaded for his actions,” Another step, another inch. His foot was dangling off of the open window, and he looked behind him at the drop and then back at Ben. “It’s a wonder anyone still puts up with you when you act like that,” Even though he was considerably shorter than Kenji, Ben seemed taller than he ever had. “Like what?” Kenji whispered, his throat closing up as tears rolled down his face. Ben chuckled, placing his hand on Kenji’s shoulder. “Yourself, Kenji.” And shoved him off the train, leaving Kenji to fall through the air for what seemed like years before making contact with the ground.</p><p>His eyes burst open and Kenji nearly headbutted Yaz, who was leaning over him. “Kenji, calm down. It’s okay,” she put her hand on his shoulder the exact place Ben’s had been before, and it felt like fire. “Get off!” he cried, shoving it off him and holding his arms over him like it would protect him from…he wasn’t sure.</p><p> </p><p>“No touching, got it. Breathe, Kenji.” Yaz looked straight into his eyes, hands tucked away behind her back. Kenji looked around at the trees, but the leaves were coated in red substance, dripping down onto his clothes and hands. He stared at it fearfully, trying to wipe it off. “Hey, hey, stop. Kenji, look at me,” Yaz’s voice cut through his loud mind, and the red flickered for a millisecond. “Don’t tell me you forgot how to breathe, Mr. VIP.” she brought up her hand to his chest and pulled it in and out. “Breathe in, and out,” her hand didn’t seem so hot now, so he followed her instructions the best he could. “Keep doing it just like that, you’ve got this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yaz, B- “</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t talk, just breathe. You can tell me later, okay?” she said softly, placing her other hand on his knee. “Keep going, you’re okay.”  </p><p> </p><p>Kenji’s shoulders shook, and he pulled his knees closer to his chest. “Get it off,” looking down at the red puddle near his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me, don’t look at the ground. Eyes up here,” Yaz tapped his knee, and he looked up at her face. “Just keep breathing.”</p><p> </p><p>It took far too long for Kenji to be able to breathe, for the red to fade from view.  “What caused this?” Yaz asked gently, and Kenji shook his head. “It’s okay, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“There was so much blood, Yaz, it was everywhere,” Kenji whispered, still a little shell shocked. “I had to get it off,” Yaz frowned and held up Kenji’s arms. Red lines were starting to form from his scratching, what she assumed was caused by the blood only he could see. “It was all around him.”</p><p> </p><p>Yaz knew who he was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll find him, okay? He’s still out there, promise,” her voice cracked on promise. She couldn’t promise him that, because there was a possible chance that it would’ve been broken before it was even made.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I- You don’t- you don’t blame me, right?” it was barely hearable, more of a breath than words, but Yaz heard it anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenji,”</p><p> </p><p>“B-because I know I could’ve done more, and I just sat there on the floor like a failure-“</p><p> </p><p>“Kenji. Look at me,”</p><p> </p><p>“Even though I could’ve done so much more but I just <em>s-sat there-“</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Kenji Kon, you listen to me right now before I punch you in the face,”</p><p> </p><p>Kenji’s self-hatred fuelled rant shut off as quickly as it started, and he turned to look at Yaz. “No one knew what was going to happen, okay? No one. And shock and grief work in different ways for everyone. If anyone is to blame, it’s that goddamn piece-of-shit unevolved bird. It was <em>not </em>your fault. I promise.” That was something she <em>could </em>promise.</p><p> </p><p>Kenji let out a sad laugh. “I didn’t know you could swear,”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut the fuck up.” Yaz laughed as well, and when Kenji half opened his arms for a hug, she gave him one, despite not being a fan. “Thank you. Just for being here,” he said into her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Where else would I go? We’re stuck here, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“No need to remind me,” Kenji groaned, and stuck his head to look behind Yaz. “Is that Brooklynn?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aye</p><p>please consdier leaving a comment, they make my day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>